


Rivalry (a Rush picspam and drabble set)

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Round Three trope_bingo fills [2]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Art, Community: trope_bingo, Drabble, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Niki are rivals, with all the power struggles that said rivalry entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry (a Rush picspam and drabble set)

**Author's Note:**

> Picspam and drabble compiled for round three of trope_bingo and my “power dynamics” square.

The air felt too hot, too heavy against Niki’s skin as he sat in the cockpit of his car; all around him, he could hear the sounds of engines revving, loud and buzzingly insistent in the air. From where Niki sat, he could see James sliding behind the wheel of his own car, as calm and as seemingly collected as he ever was. Niki narrowed his eyes; once again, his need to win fuelled his constant rivalry with the other driver. In their seemingly constant struggle for power, Niki needed and was driven to win and to be the best. 

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/rush_zps0619af29.jpg.html)


End file.
